The new cultivar, Echeveria ‘ARCTIC LACE’, is the product of a planned breeding program. The new variety originated from a cross pollination of the proprietary, unpatented, seed parent, Echeveria ‘Aqua 4’ with the pollen parent an unpatented, proprietary variety of Echeveria referred to as ‘Dop11’. The cross pollination was made during September, 2013 in Vista, Calif., at a commercial greenhouse. The new cultivar ‘ARCTIC LACE’ was discovered by the inventor, Renee O' Connell, in June, 2014, in Vista, Calif. at a commercial greenhouse.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘ARCTIC LACE’ was first performed in Vista, Calif., at a commercial greenhouse, by terminal vegetative cuttings in May, 2014. Echeveria ‘ARCTIC LACE’ has since produced multiple generations and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.